This invention relates to improvements in a portable cooking unit which is foldable for ignition and smothering of the fuel.
Hibachi type cooking units having dished fuel trays pivotally mounted on a central frame and releasably carrying grills have become popular due to their rapid starting time and capability of smothering unburned fuel for re-use. In cooking units of this type, the fuel trays are positioned in lowered, substantially horizontal positions and filled partially with fuel, such as charcoal. The grills then are placed in the units in a laterally spaced relation with the bottom of the fuel trays, enclosing the fuel therebetween.
The fuel trays, along with the grills and fuel, are moved to raised, substantially vertical positions wherein the sides of the fuel trays abut each other. A lighting source, placed in a lighter drawer located beneath the fuel trays, is ignited and the flame is drawn upwardly over the fuel by a draft created by flue openings formed in the tops of the fuel trays. After the fuel is ignited, the fuel trays are moved to their lowered positions where they are supported by C-shaped bails which are joined pivotally to the fuel trays, and which are movable between carrying positions substantially parallel to the fuel trays and support positions substantially normal to the fuel trays. The grills then are moved to selected positions of elevation for cooking.
After cooking, the grills again are moved to their lowered positions and the fuel trays are raised. A damper is positioned over the draft openings sealing the cooking unit and smothering the fuel.
While the operation of the prior art cooking units of this type is quite satisfactory, they do have several shortcomings which prevent their maximum utilization.
The grills are mounted in a manner which permits settling of the fuel downwardly when the fuel trays are moved from their lowered to their raised, fuel-igniting positions. Thus the fuel is concentrated in the lower portions of the trays and is not ignited uniformly.
Also, when in the cooking positions, the slopes of the grills causes certain foods, such as hot dogs and sausages, to roll off of the inner edges of the grills.
Another shortcoming of the prior art units is that no provisions are made for moving the grills between their lower and upper positions in the grill support means when the grills are hot. As a result a separate implement, such as a pair of pliers, must be used for this purpose.
Yet another shortcoming of the prior art cooking units is that once the fuel trays become hot it is difficult to raise them for smothering the fuel. While the bails can be used for this purpose, it is difficult to grasp them firmly when they are positioned on the ground.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose of the present invention to provide such a cooking unit wherein the grills are tightly engaged, preventing their lateral and angular movement when the unit is folded.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a cooking unit wherein the grills have means for controlling the position and location of the food as it is cooked.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a cooking unit wherein the grill can easily be manipulated for repositioning in the unit when it is hot.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a cooking unit wherein the fuel trays are supported on a 4-point platform for stability.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a cooking unit wherein the fuel trays can easily be moved between their lowered and raised positions when they are hot.